


Anchor

by Moonlightsbeam



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, I'm really bad at tags, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightsbeam/pseuds/Moonlightsbeam
Summary: After Mae's freak out Bea is there to comfort her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble of these two dorks.

“Oh my god. I’m a terrible person. It’s all my fault.” 

“Mae stop. Look at me. It’s not your fault." 

 Before Mae even knows what’s happening Bea’s arms are around her and she’s pressed flush to her chest. She’s a little cold but against Mae’s own emotion induced body heat she feels nice.

 The cat blushes red. Oh if only the taller girl knew her feelings for her. Would she even be holding her like this? Mae tries to push the intrusive thoughts out of her mind. She knew Bea was straight so she tries to stop her wishful thinking. She knows painfully, deep down It would never happen.

Bea sits them against her bed and just holds Mae rubbing smooth circles on her back. She calms down almost instantly but it feels like Bea has been holding her for a long time and to not make things seem awkward she decides to speak, because that’s what she does when she doesn’t know what to do, she opens her mouth. 

“Bea, I don’t know what came over me.” 

"Shhh, you’re fine.” 

She runs her fingers through Mae’s fur humming softly. It’s a while until Bea speaks again. 

"Mae seriously, it’s not your fault. I know you have this brain-weird stuff. We all have problems, don’t beat yourself up over it.”

"You don’t have problems. You’re amazing and perfect.” Mae instantly regrets saying this. Her stomach curls in on itself.

The silence that follows seems too long. Mae's heart is beating so hard and fast and she hopes Bea can’t feel it with both their chests being pressed so close together. 

"Mae I am not perfect at all.”

“You are! You’re so strong…I could never do what you do…” Mae wishes her mouth would just stop moving for just once in her life. She talks entirely too much and it always gets her in trouble. Bea just smiles her normal calm smile. 

“I wish we never stop talking...I wish I could’ve been there for you when your mom died...Fuck why did I not know that your mom had died…" She feels tears brim at her eyes. She feels so shitty.

"Bea ive been an asshole to you. I’ve just been super immature…” 

“Mae, its fine. Really.” She gives her a reassuring smile. 

 

Silence again.

 

“You’re super cold.” Mae manages to mumble.

"Im a reptile.” Bea states flatly.

 “I kind of like it though.” 

Bea smirks and lets out a chuckle. “Thanks I guess.”

The smaller girl clings tighter to her friend.

She feels like an asshole for going to college, for leaving college, just everything stupid or selfish she’s done, but for some reason right now, she thinks everything is okay. As Bea continues to comb her claws through her navy blue fur Mae lets out a content sigh. She feels like she can stay like this forever. If only this moment can last forever. 

 

Being with Bea just feels right. 

She feels like home.


End file.
